What About Us?
by The Esper
Summary: After Duncan, Courtney, and Gwen die mysteriously, everything start to change. To DxC/G fans: Watch out, there is bashing and death.
1. Prolouge

_**Yes, I have decided to start writing again. Will this be longer than The Arch Villain and Queen Bee? I dunno..  
JUST ZIP IT AND READ!**_

There were so many times when they felt "invisible".  
In the shadow, second fiddle, a "Weegee" of sorts, at the bottom of the food chain.  
Team Amazon always won, but it's not like the fans would who did what anymore; all because of _it._ Courtney and Gwen were all anyone cared about as far as T.A was concerned, and Duncan was the same for Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Really Hot.  
These days, all most of the Total Drama fanbase cared about was _Will Courtney/Gwen boot off Gwen/Courtney? Who will Duncan choose? Will Duncan and Courtney be no more? _If it wasn't for the fact the plane had a 14-year-old hyper-ist for a disciplinary manager, the three of them would have been whacked over the head and thrown out of the plane in a matter of seconds. They were sick of it?  
_Where's our attention? So what if Duncan's a player. He, Courtney and Gwen aren't the only ones here. What about us? _

It's about time I stop acting dumb and tell you who 'they' really are. 'They' are a group of self-adopted 'clothes that just didn't look right', who have willingly cast themselves as misfits. One was a ladies' man who played with people like puppets, another was a talent-lacking geek who just wanted people to notice him. Another was a popular girl shielded by her ruthless intentions, along with a hyped-up superfan who just wants a little love. Last but not least is a jock with eagerness to make up for his lack of skill, torn between two worlds.

_They're Gone, So Here We Come. _


	2. The Day It All Began

_Rustle, rustle._

_Slide, slide.  
Crying, yelling, chanting, sirens__**.  
**__"Nobody can come in!"  
"Get out of my way!"  
"DUNCAN!"_

It was just an ordinary day. No challenge, no competing, it was just normal. It was almost peaceful. When it happened, nobody was there. Everyone was doing, well, their thing. And despite Esper** saying weird things about "The end of an era, crash down.", nobody expected it.  
Until they heard DJ's screams.  
"GUYS! GUYS COME QUICK, IT'S TERRIBLE! GUYS!" The brickhouse's yells pierced the whole plane, and everything stopped. Izzy stopped hopping from seat to seat, Owen stopped eating, and Chef actually put the plane on autopilot.  
"What's the matter with Darien?" Lindsay asked. Tyler held her close. "I don't know."  
"Umm…what are you doing, Arthur?"  
"Arthur…? I'm Tyler! You know, season one?"  
The blonde slapped Tyler in the face, sending him to the wall. "Don't screw with me!" She sashayed off with Leshawna. The jock stayed against the wall, wanting to cry. _She forgot me..and now she hates me.._  
"Tyler, we gotta go." Cody looked down at him, then sweatdropped in discomfort. "Sierra, put me down."  
"Oh come on!" Chirped Sierra."You know you like this; Quit pretending."  
The geek sighed as Tyler rose to his feet and walked away with him and the girl who carried her.

"Is the plane getting..darker?" Noah asked. Owen clinged to him in fear, making him fall over. Izzy laughed, trying to hide her fear. "You're such a scaredy cat, Noah!" Alejandro walked in front, ignoring the antics of his team. He looked over and saw Heather walking beside them, her eyes pointed ahead. He smiled slightly and walked towards her. "Is everything alright?"  
"Shut up, dumbass." Was Heather's low, emotionless reply.  
The screams of DJ became louder, and they were joined by mutterings of "Dear God, why?" and "What the hell?" The contestants walked faster with each yell, and Heather started to run. Seeing this, Alejandro ran as well. "If you're scared, just cling to me." He said in a rushed tone, but still attaining its slyness. "Why would I want to cling to _you_?" Heather snapped.  
"Because you're really afraid right now."  
"I am not-! This is probably some half-assed trick!"  
As soon as Heather said that, everything stopped. Tyler stood in front, shaking. Owen stood beside him, in shock and fear. Everyone bunched up together to see the scene.  
Leshawna gasped.  
Harold hugged her.  
Cody's eyes widened. Sierra screamed.  
Lindsay did too; Noah looked like he was about to vomit.  
Heather stood there, frozen. Alejandro did the same, and when he tried to say something, it came out as a short breath.  
There stood DJ, Chris, and Chef, towering over the dead bodies of Courtney, Duncan, and Gwen.  
The CIT's throat had been slit; and both her and Gwen's clothes were ripped. _Rape._ Gwen looked like she had been strangled and choked, with bruises on her face and legs. Duncan, however, had been shot in the head; a pool of blood gushed from where his Mohawk was.  
The silence finally broke when Noah vomited on the floor. Owen cried, and Izzy hugged him, tears sliding from his eyes. Leshawna held Harold's hand tightly, and Sierra put Cody down for the first time in a day, expecting him to do the same, but the geek just muttered Gwen's name tearfully.  
The uber-fan sighed a long sigh, about to cry, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Tyler. He looked down at her sadly, and Sierra cried silently.  
"W—what are we..g-gonna do?" Chris asked. "Duncan….Gwen..Courtney..they're the most popular on the show…pe-people will stop w-watching.."  
"Is that all you care about?" Esper wiped her eyes. "They're dead, god dammit! _Dead!_ They're gone and they won't come back! And all you care about are your stupid ratings. Fuck you; just….fuck you!"  
The co-host walked to the cockpit to call Courtney, Gwen, and Duncan's parents to tell them of the news.  
_Vandal Boy…Little Miss Perfect..Goth Girl…they're..__**dead?**_ Heather stood still, staring at her former teammates' lifeless bodies. _Why does everything feel so different…? It's not like I care, but…seeing them..__dead__…makes me so sick…_All of a sudden, the Asian teen sunk to the floor, letting out a cry of despair and misery.  
"Heather fainted!" Sierra bent down to her. "I-If Duncan wasn't dead right now..he'd laugh..." Owen sniffed.  
Alejandro scooped Heather up in his arms, to the surprise of everyone else. "I'll take care of her."  
"You sure?" Tyler asked, and the Spaniard nodded.  
Alejandro walked off with Heather, and Sierra hugged Cody tightly. "This is awful!"  
"Sierra…let go of me.."  
"At least you're not dead; that'd be awful. I love you too much to live without you."  
"I said let go."  
Cody pulled away from the uber-fan's grasp. "I'm tired of you; just _tired_! You stalk me, you choke me, not to mention you _completely _creep me out! I can never sleep at night without having nightmares of _you_!" Everyone else turned over to the tech geek, while Sierra stood there silently, pitifully.  
"Are you too dense to realize I will never have feelings for you? I am _not_ into you, and I never will be! So just leave me alone and get a life!"  
Cody walked away, and this time, Sierra did not follow him. Instead, she stood there, tears sliding from her face. Tyler put his hand on her shoulder again.  
"Should have seen it coming, Sierra." Noah said, and Owen pushed him down, unamused.

_Did this really happen?_ Alejandro paced the room, wile Heather laid in the bed beside him, still unconscious. _Oh, of course it did..but..how are we going to-no! Stop! The son of a diplomat always has a plan.  
But not for death. When somebody __**dies**__. _A voice said in his head. _Duncan, Courtney, and Gwen; they're __gone__. Not even you can do anything about it. Don't deny me, you know I speak the truth. _  
"No…" The Spaniard mumbled. _Why does it have..to be like this? I vowed I'd eliminate everyone, but this…this is too much. Too much for me..to much for everyone. God damnit, why? _Alejandro grabbed his head, trying to get these thoughts to stop. He knew he shouldn't be thinking like this. _But you have to. Three of your co-stars just died. You're freaking out for a reason. I never thought..somebody on this show…would die. It wasn't suicide or an accident, which makes it all worse. I shouldn't care; I came to win…but I do.._

Alejandro walked in the bathroom , his emotions bubbling in his head, making their way to his stomach. He lowered his head down. _  
They're dead.  
Dead.  
Dead..  
_With that, he vomited. More terrible thoughts loomed in Ale's mind, making him vomit some more. He didn't care that it landed on the floor, he just wanted to be free of the bad thoughts. Then, the image of Duncan, Gwen, and Courtney, Heather fainting, the sound of DJ screaming, it all came back.  
_They're dead, Alejandro. Not unconscious, not in a coma, dead. Their lives ended today.  
_The arch villain vomited again, this time worse. When he was done, he cleaned his face and looked at himself. There, he saw the tears. _I can't be crying. I don't cry. _"But I am.." He opened the window, and screamed.  
"**!****!**"  
He walked out, his emotions unreleased. Heather was still on the bed, but was sitting down. She stared at the ground. "Why did you take me in here?" She demanded, but she for once did not sound loud and mean; her voice was soft and sad. Alejandro tried to smile, but it didn't work. He sat next to her. "You fainted..I took you in here so you could lay down."  
"…Oh."  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine."  
"You might not want to go in the bathroom for a while."  
"I heard you."  
Heather looked at him for a moment, then buried her face in her hands. "I didn't want them to die. I hated them, I still do, but I didn't want them to die.."  
Alejandro tried to wrap his arms around her, but she pushed them away. "Just because I'm sad doesn't mean you can make a move on me." She then sighed. "What now..?"


	3. Spirits Low And High

"On days like this, when happenings like these stain our world, we often blame ourselves, or each other," Recited Esper as she held a copy of _Phrases of Either Wisdom Or Stupidity_ in her hands. "But the real thing we are to hold responsible is what we see. Nobody in this world really is _wise_ anymore. You may learn in school, but that 'lesson' is just another sight. There's nothing wrong with seeing things, but what the world really needs is more wisdom. We're not taught anymore. That's why people do dumb things. There is more to life then are senses; living is more than what we see. We need to be taught more, so the world can, too. So, on this day, I do not blame Courtney, Duncan, or Gwen. I blame their lack of wisdom. And I hope that our new generation can be taught who really controls us. It's Jesus Christ. And he's in the book."

The next day was the funeral. Over a million fans-or more appropriately, fan_girls_- came to pay their respects, although it was stated on the blog none were allowed to come. Most tried to come in, making the eulogy and viewing a crazy mess; the more lovesick/rabid ones cried over Gwen/Courtney/mostly Duncan's casket, while the haters/Duncney fangirls (humorously) tried to burn mostly Gwen/Duncan/Courtney's body, many many times. The affairs stopped when one of them attempted suicide, and the fans were asked to leave-except for one, who nearly ran off with Duncan's body-, along with several reporters. Attending also were Josh and Blaineley, DJ's momma, and some students from the trio's high school/s.  
"Let us begin the prayer. I would like to start with the deceased's co-stars." Esper said.  
Bridgette went first. _Gwen, Courtney..I just want you two to know I love you, and I miss you very very much.  
_Then came Leshawna. _I don't care what ya'll did, I still miss you..God, please bless them and take care of them in heaven…and don't kill Harold.  
_Speaking of Harold: _..Um..I've always prayed for the deaths of Duncan and Courtney, mostly Duncan. Gwen..not so much; but I still haven't forgiven her for hitting me with that shovel. Courtney, Gwen..I guess I'll miss you guys. And Duncan…say hi to the Devil for me! Hallelujah! _  
Sierra went after him. _I'm gonna miss you guys..although it's thanks to you Cody hates me-oh, who am I trying to fool?_  
DJ was set to go next, but started crying uncontrollably and was escorted outside, along with Trent and Owen.  
Tyler. Heather, and Alejandro walked over to the caskets. (A/N: **Bold-**Alejandro _Italic-_Heather Underline- Tyler)  
_Hi…I'm sorry.._**sorry for everything; using Leshawna, **_bossing around Lindsay and Beth, _**pretending to like Bridgette..everything. **Why did this have to happen? **Why? Do you hate us or something? **_I mean..there's no reason not to..but, _we're good kids. _*sigh* I just want the universe to be a nicer place…._**especially for kids like us.** Please?   
After the burial-that and fans vandalizing/decorating the graves-everyone went back to the plane sadly. Cody tried talking to Sierra, but she pushed him away. Tyler walked over to her. "What Cody said…was so uncalled for.."  
"Yeah, but it was true..I am a stalker..I should have just given up while I could.."  
The jock's eyes gleamed in surprise; Sierra wasn't the type to be regretful, and he knew it wasn't because of Duncan, Courtney, and Gwen's deaths. "Cody's just being ungrateful..he's always looking for a girl who'll like him, and when that girl finally came, he pushed her away."  
"…Really?"  
"Besides, you've got really good qualities. You're protective, well meaning, and you can do stuff none of us can."  
"Thanks, Tyler.."  
Sierra smiled for the first time in a day, and Tyler smiled back, happy her spirits were high again.

_We can't go on…_  
Heather had been in the same place all day, sitting in the first class seats were Gwen and Courtney once sat. She remembered a week ago, when they were teasing her about being formerly bald. She laughed slightly at Gwen's imitation of her, but shortly after started to cry softly.  
_We're not Team Amazon anymore..we can't go on..not without them.._  
"Heather? Why are you crying?"  
Alejandro walked over and sat next to the queen bee, who coldly turned away. "I'm not crying. Leave me alone."  
"I heard you…what is it? What's the matter?"  
"What's the matter? I'll tell you what's the matter! It's been what the matter is for two days! I can't eat anymore, Sierra never comes in here, so I can't sleep; I can't talk to anyone because all they'll talk about are those stupid losers and their stupid love triangle and wanting to kill themselves because they can't live without their 'DXC 4EVERRRR'! I've had it, dammit; I've had it!"  
Heather turned away to the window, crying harder. "I meant everything I said at the funeral; it's been nothing but drama, drama, drama. I just want to be like..those other people, not like Lindsay Lohan! I want to be like Esper, Chris, Miley Cyrus! To wake up every single day and never have to worry about anything! I want to be famous for just being Heather..not who's trying to get me to go out with them, or who wants to vote me off…but it'll never happen! And it's all their faults! THEY JUST HAD TO DIE AND MAKE EVERYTHING WORSE!"  
Alejandro stared at her, eyes widened. He had never heard anyone say something so true. "Heather…"  
"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone? It's not like you're going to care."  
"What?"  
"You're a big fake, I know you are. You think everyone's stupid enough to fall for your tricks, well, I'm not like everyone else. So just leave me alone before I get Esper over here."  
"Don't..don't be stupid!"  
"Who's stupid?"  
"I hate this show; I hate having to travel places, just to act like a fool on national TV. The only thing I don't hate is my team! And they still tick me off sometimes!"  
"What are you saying?"  
"I don't care about the million dollars anymore; I'm tired of it all! Of the challenges, the singing, and now this!"  
"Then why don't you just quit?"  
"…Because I…I don't want to leave you alone!"  
The two gazed at one another, breathing heavily from their excessive yelling. "You….what?"  
"That's right; I care about you. You're the only person I'd almost put the money at risk for. Why do you think I threw that challenge for you?"  
"Wh…what?"  
"I don't know how to explain myself more besides-"  
Alejandro suddenly stopped shouting, and the room was quiet again.  
"Besides what?" Heather asked.  
"It's nothing, never mind; I must have gotten so upset that I started babbling." The arch villain replied."  
"Then get out..stuttering idiot."  
"Little bitch."  
Alejandro walked out the door. _What was I about to say..?_


End file.
